


Definitely Won't Fit

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Holiday Thongs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam has to show you why his present won’t fit him.





	Definitely Won't Fit

The Secret Santa exchange between everyone was quickly becoming the most hilarious Christmas experience you’d ever had.  Each person first opened their present then had three guesses for who it could be from.

Cas got a bright pink trench coat from Claire, which he then modeled for the room, lip syncing perfectly to Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas is You.”  Once the tears and screams of laughter had died down from all in attendance at the impromptu show, he guessed Claire right off the bat, making him the current winner of fastest correct guess.

Dean got oil for his car and oil for his beard that were packaged in the exact same bottle except for the teeny-tiny writing on the front. (The question had been raised, what happens if he uses the wrong one, which then left everyone in hysterics.)  He guessed wrong three times – first you, then Sam, then Jody, when it had really been Mary to give him the gift.  

It was now Sam’s turn to open his gift and you tensed, slightly embarrassed for the gift you’d given him, but also a bit proud.  He pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and looked inside, holding everyone else in suspense as his face morphed into its reaction.

“Come on, Sammy, show the world what you got and take a guess!” Dean insisted, making Sam look up at him.  You saw the slight blush on Sam’s face and knew you’d done good.

“Uh, okay…” Sam said, pulling out the green fabric.

He held up the Christmas tree covered thong, red “Nice Baubles” written around the waistline for everyone to see.  Dean immediately threw his head back in cackling laughter, unable to hold in the explosion at the sight.  

The girls in the room all giggled, including yourself, just as much at the look on Sam’s face as the gift itself.  He was unable to meet eyes with anyone and quickly put the thong back in the bag.

“Well, Sam,” Castiel said. “Who do you think gave you your gift?”

Dean was still chuckling, so Sam immediately guessed his brother.  “Sorry, bro, but I can’t claim that one for myself,” Dean said shaking his head.  

Sam’s eyes moved to everyone else in the room, studying their faces carefully before darkening when they landed on you.  “It was Y/N,” he guessed, the drop in his voice making blood rush to your cheeks now.

You nodded, inciting laughter from the room once more at the fact that you’d bought Sam the thong in the first place.  “Oh my God, Y/N, what did the cashier say when you checked out with that?!” Alex asked, but you just shook your head in response.  It had been embarrassing enough to buy the damn thing, but now they were going to ask you all about it?  You should have just gone with a moose-themed present as you’d originally planned.

You felt Sam’s eyes on you while the rest of the presents were opened but couldn’t look at him.  He was definitely going to think differently of you now.  You’d always been his research friend, sitting with him late nights and talking about life, someone who would always listen to him and vice versa.  You were too shy to ever take your relationship further, especially with a man who looked like Sam.

This gift exchange was going to change things, and you really wanted to take it back now.  But it was too late.

You retired to your room early, wishing everyone a good night and saying you’d see them in the morning. You couldn’t stay in the room with Sam any longer without the embarrassment killing you, so you just took yourself out of the situation.  You assumed that they’d all stay up late drinking eggnog and playing some games, so you slipped into your pajamas and climbed in bed, curling up with a book.

Only about fifteen minutes had passed when a knock sounded on your door.  “Come in,” you responded, holding your place in your book with your finger as the knob turned.

Sam’s head poked around the corner.

“Hey,” he said, coming inside and shutting the door behind him.  You looked down at your lap, suddenly aware that you were only in a tank and shorts and he was, well, Sam.  He’d changed into sleep pants and a t-shirt as well, putting him in as few layers as you’d ever seen him before.

“Hey,” you replied timidly, seeing him move out of the corner of your eye toward the bed.  

“So, I wanted to thank you for my Secret Santa gift…” he said, putting the bag on your bed.  Your eyes looked at the goofy reindeer on the side of the bag, the childish print hiding the not-so-childish item inside.

“You’re welcome?” you answered, unsure of where he was going with the conversation.  He chuckled a bit, taking the thong out of the package. He held it in his hands, fingers stretching the elastic band a bit.  Your eyes were locked onto the fabric, realizing quickly that you and Sam were alone in your bedroom, topic of conversation more scandalous than you’d ever touched before,  _especially_  with Sam.

“I only wish that I could wear it…” he said, a hint of teasing in his voice.  You looked up at his face then, seeing that he was watching you closely, seemingly gauging your reactions.  You gulped.

“So, um, why can’t you?” you asked, both curious and terrified for the answer.

Sam shrugged casually. “It’s too small.”

Without your permission, your eyes moved to his crotch, seeing the outline of his semi-hard dick through the pajama pants.  Sam laughed, making you drop your book to hide your face in your hands.

“Hey,” he said, reaching for your wrists and pulling your hands away from your face.  “Don’t hide your beautiful face from me.  You look extra cute when you blush and I want to see every second of it.”

You couldn’t breathe, had Sam just called you beautiful  _and_ cute in the same statement?  What was happening?

Sam was close to you, still holding your wrists.  Your eyes were wide and staring into his, waiting for him to make the next move.

“Can I –“ he started, glancing toward your mouth.  “Can I kiss you?”

You nodded immediately, not knowing any other answer in that moment.  Tenderly, Sam leaned forward and captured your lips with his, the softness making you sigh.  It ended nearly as quickly as it’d begun, and your body leaned forward instinctively to follow his lips.  Sam chuckled again.

“Y/N…”  The way he said your name had tingles running down your body, a bubbling forming in your stomach.  “I’ve wanted to say something to you for so long, but never knew what to say. Then you gave me this,” he reached for the thong again, a grin on his face.  “Thought it would be a good icebreaker.”

You smiled, Sam’s words making you happier than you’d been in a long while.  “Didn’t mean it that way, but I suppose I’m not complaining…”

Sam’s eyebrows raised, the right side of his mouth drawing up in a smirk.  “Oh yeah?  Not complaining?”

He didn’t give you time to answer before he was leaning in for another kiss, this one longer than the first.  His fingers combed into your hair as his tongue traced your bottom lip, requesting access.  You immediately complied, melting into his hold as the kiss deepened.  You had no idea Sam had these feelings about you, but there was definitely no going back now.

“Sam…” you breathed, wanting so much and more from the man in front of you.

He seemed to know exactly what you meant, as he carefully took the book from your lap and tossed it onto your bedside table.  Carefully, without breaking the kiss, he leaned you back, his huge body moving to lay next to you.  He notched his right leg between yours, pressing his body up against yours perfectly.

Keeping one hand tangled into your hair, Sam took his free hand and trailed it down your body until he was holding your waist gently.  He squeezed you there, his long fingers finding purchase on your skin.  Your body arched at the feeling, a heat forming deep in your belly as your hips rubbed against his leg that was putting a gentle pressure on you.

“Oh my God…” you moaned, having never experienced a feeling like this before.  Sure, you’d lost your virginity back in high school and been with a few guys, but they were never anyone you were interested in and  _none_  of them were Sam.

Sam was on a whole different level.

Sam’s hand trailed down to your ass, pulling your hips against his leg again.  The slide of his leg between yours was just right, rubbing a hard line across your sex.  You bit Sam’s lip accidentally, the throb of pleasure startling you.  Sam didn’t seem to mind that you’d turned your kiss to something rougher, as he groaned into your mouth and rocked his body against your hip.

Now you could  _definitely_  feel that hard line of his cock against your body, and you were now pretty sure he would not fit into the thong you’d gifted him.

But then again, your lust-ridden mind thought, you should probably make  _very_  certain.

Courage that you never thought you would have swept over you and your hands wandered down Sam’s body until you found the bare skin between his t-shirt and pajama pants.  Your fingertips brushed his lower back, teasing him for a moment before you slid your hands down into his pants and boxers.

Sam groaned into your mouth, his hips pressing against you again.

You squeezed at his asscheeks gently before pushing him upward and to the side, making him roll to lay on his back.  Your body followed his, your legs remaining tangled together.  Now Sam wasn’t the one hovering over you, but you were hovering over him.

You pulled away from the kiss to look him in the eye.

“I think I’m gonna need to see firsthand what size underwear I should get you in the future…” you said, the line sounding cheesy in your head but Sam didn’t seem to mind.  A growl sounded in the back of his throat and he squeezed your hip, grounding your pelvises together roughly.

You smiled, kissing him once more on the lips before you pulled away and scooted down the bed, no sexiness in the move but you couldn’t find it in you to care.

You had one goal: take Sam Winchester’s huge cock in your mouth and show him how incredible he was making you feel.

You hooked your fingers into his pants and boxers, sliding them down his legs.  He lifted his hips to help you and you watched as his erection came into view.  When it was released, it bounced up against his stomach, the head glistening with precome already.

He was right, there was no way that thong would fit him, even if he was soft.

Your mouth watered as you finished sliding his pants off, throwing them across the room somewhere. Sam took a second to slip his shirt over his head and then he was laying there on your bed in all his naked glory.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

With one final look at his face, you leaned down to kiss Sam’s cockhead, tongue licking the precome from the slit.  Sam groaned immediately, his hips straining toward you as he tried to keep control of himself.

You figured it wasn’t fair for him to hold back, so you took a deep breath before diving in, taking him into your mouth as far as you could.  There were still a few inches between your lips and the dark curls at the base of his cock, so you wrapped one hand around his base as you began a steady bobbing motion, giving attention to every part of his cock.  Your tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, your lips tightening with every upward motion.

Your eyes were watering at the feeling of his cockhead hitting your gag reflex, but you couldn’t care. One glance upward to Sam’s face showed you that his eyes were scrunched tight, his mouth open in silent pleasure. His fists were gripping the sheets on either side of his hips, clenching each time you went back down on him.

You didn’t think you could have ever gotten so turned on by giving someone a blow job, but you were sure that your panties were soaked through at this point.

Your free hand found its way to Sam’s balls, massaging them in between gentle pulls.  That seemed to be something Sam enjoyed, by the way that he couldn’t hold his groans back any longer.

“Fuck, Y/N…your mouth is so good…” Sam groaned in between sharp intakes of breath.  “You keep that up, baby, I’m not going to last long…”

You pulled off of him for long enough to reply.  “That’s the general idea, Sam.”

When you took him back into your mouth, you worked even harder, finding the perfect rhythm between bobbing, sucking, licking, and squeezing his balls until you felt them tighten.  “Y/N, gonna…fuck…”

With his warning, you deep-throated Sam as far as you could, swallowing around his head over and over. The tightness around him had him coming quickly, your name on his lips.

When he was sated and empty, you sat back, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand as you watched him catch his breath.  He really was gorgeous, chest heaving and eyelids heavy from orgasm.  

Your eye caught the thong, still laying on the end of the bed where Sam had left it.  You picked it up, pulling at the elastic band before laying it out gently over Sam’s crotch.  “Nope, definitely won’t fit,” you commented, tease in your voice.  “Guess you just can’t wear anything, then.”

Sam grinned, his huge hands grabbing for you and pulling you down next to him.  “Guess not, but only if you join me in my nudity.”

You giggled as Sam began pulling at your clothes, letting him strip you down.  “All I want for Christmas is you, Sam,” were the last clear words you said, Sam’s tongue and fingers making sure that you couldn’t form coherent words for the rest of the night.


End file.
